The objective of this study is to quantitatively evaluate the biodistribution of triamcinolone acetonide, the active ingredient in Nasacort AQ, in the nasal cavities of normal volunteers as a function of time following nasal administration according to package directions. The study design is single arm, and open label. PET scanning will be performed in the same fashion as was developed and successfully used in previous studies. The formulated radiopharmaceutical will be administered to six normal volunteers during PET data acquisition. Qualifying subjects will be asked to report to the PET scanner in the Division of Nuclear Medicine at University Hospitals where a venous catheter will be placed in an arm, for blood sampling during the study. The venous catheter will be used for conventional pharmacokinetic sampling for 8 hours. Following the completion of the PET scan, the volunteers will be taken to the Clinical Research Center for the remainder of the blood sampling and processing of the plasma samples.